Usuario discusión:MASTER POKEMON/2
Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga_primario.png:WTF???que haces aqui esto es una disc. vieja dejame Aqui un nuevo mensaje Torneo Baby! El Torneo Baby comienza ya! mira la pagina para ver con quien te toca!Recuerda leer las reglas , tiene 3 días para lanzar el combate, si ganas avisame acá, en mi discución.Coordina con tu oponente para ver cuando pelearán, si no puedes pelear en el tiempo que te he puesto avisame y veré que puedo hacer. Atte: La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 00:22 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Ejem probando a ver si sigue esta cosa del fondo que puse(osea que siga el fondo)lo arregle para que siguiera I am... Can I help you? Your commentsEn PKMN,el portal pokemon 23:26 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: De acuerdo, cuando vuelvas de vacaciones lo haré ;) <>~'<>'~ ~< 11:41 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: Porque me equivoqué y en vez de tipo eléctrico puse fuego xD < >~<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>~<<εп шıκıα>>~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 20:14 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Te dejo este mensaje porque... No quiero que me aparezcan puros Magikarps de nivel 1. XD es broma, te escribo para decirte que ya ha salido la 2ª parte de Marowak y su garrote, aquí te deo el enlace: ¡Marowak y su garrote 2! También puedes verla en la web oficial. El Polo ¿Participas?' 20:50 29 ago 2010 (UTC)' Problemas... ¡Saludos Master Pokémon!, reverti Taillow y Swellow; Veo que editas bastante, pero hay un problema, al poner las categorías de colores no se deben colocar todos los que cada Pokémon posee, sino solo el color que predomina en los propios Pokémon, espero entiendas que lo digo solo por el bien del wiki. y gracias por tu atención --[[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'Mm... ¿si?']] 04:36 30 ago 2010 (UTC) ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué significa que vas a banearme el 21 de octubre? El Polo ¿Participas?' 14:42 30 ago 2010 (UTC)' Ah Era eso. Creía que te referías a bloquearme o algo así. Fuf, qué alivio. Pero eso ya lo veremos XD. El Polo ¿Participas?' 15:47 30 ago 2010 (UTC)' RE:Entrevista 1)Bueno, la que más me gusta es la mía, pero si no puedo decir eso escojo la de . 2)Pues no es mi favorita, pero es una de las más esperadas hasta ahora. Creo que todos los malos pensamientos de esta generación se irán pronto. 3)A Tsutaaja, obvio. 4)Me cae muy bien y admiro a Lucian. 5)La llamaría Ciudad Nueva Alma. Saludos --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 19:03 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Feroz Corre y inscribete,se el primero,inscribete en el gran Torneo Feroz.Que lo Disfrutes,atte.:cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף ℓυcнαѕ?? ℓℓαмαмє:נσѕє 20:00 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Problemas... 2 Saludos Enmanuel, agregaste varios colores de nuevo Ralts, kirlia y Gardevoir destacan por blanco por cierto en el color las tablas revisa esto PKMN:Proyecto Poké-especies/Modelo tabla Gracias por tu atención. --[[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'Mm... ¿si?']] 03:04 31 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Es que solo se pone un color, zizi --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 15:25 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Torneo Feroz Jajajaj,no te confundas,Zapdos no es Uber !--cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף ℓυcнαѕ?? ℓℓαмαмє:נσѕє 15:58 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Vaya, eso fué rápido xD bueno yo lo decía porque tanto flygon como dragonite son lentos y x4 débiles a hielo , solo digo La verdad no tengo idea de que poner acá 19:12 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Paso master, ultimamente este no ha sido mi campo de "batalla". Un saludo. Mastergallade17. Re:ShinyBot He de programarlo con AutoWikiBrowser, lo haré dentro de un tiempo. <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 13:35 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Torneo Feroz Tienes que luchar contra Frnco12.Decirme el resultado en mi discusion.--cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף ℓυcнαѕ?? ℓℓαмαмє:נσѕє 16:08 1 sep 2010 (UTC) A que se debe? Me podrías explicar el motivo por el que te copiaste mi pagina de wikidex. --D. Gray Man ~ ¿Algø qu€ Ðecir? 00:04 2 sep 2010 (UTC) :No me gusta que me esten copiando, es algo muy deshonesto de tu parte al copiarme, no sabes cuanto tiempo invierto en hacer mi pagina para que venga uno y me copie. Por favor cambiale el fondo o ponle todo de negro, porque esto es bastante molesto sabes. --D. Gray Man ~ ¿Algø qu€ Ðecir? 00:12 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Huh? Huh? [[Usuario:Pacoanduaga12|'Paco.' Need something? Inscríbete!]] 02:06 2 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: Entrevista 1: Estuve revisando el trabajo de DarkRayoX y me parece que edita bastante, pero no me conecto mucho en la semana y no lo he visto en acción D: 2: El juego que me gusta más es Platino, no se porque me parece mejor en el ambiente que el SS y también en la música, prefiero totalmente pasear por una ruta de Sinnoh en vez de una de Johto. 3: Está explicado en la pregunta anterior n.n 4: Esta pregunta no le encuentro mucho sentido pero... con el que más juego es con mi Pichu Picoreja de SS 5: Pues me identifico con Fausto, porque es divertido, se ríe por todo y le gusta los Pokémon de tipo fuego!! Vicho, KiNgDrA LoVeR!!! 20:07 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Archivo:Tick.pngAvisado. Cumpliste bien ;) <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 10:43 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Permiso Concedido.xD--cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף soy el reversor...¿O no te acuerdas? 15:48 3 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: No entiendo a qué se refiere ._. Saludos --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 15:55 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Un momento, creo que esa categoría sería como lo dice su nombre, Ciudades de Juegos, por lo que te pido que solo la pongas en dichas ciudades, mas no en la que aparecen tanto en el anime como en los videojuegos, zizi. Saludos --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 16:01 3 sep 2010 (UTC) PD:Lo que hice fue borrar esa categoría, porque no se puede transladar. RE:Megaphione Biem Por?Hola =) 22:17 3 sep 2010 (UTC) RE:Megaphione Biem Por?Hola =) 22:17 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Re:Mr. G Hola Enmanuel *La verdadera pregunta tuya es ¿podemos ser amigos?; XD *La razones que te a impulsado hacerlo son...? --[[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'Mm... ¿si?']] 01:42 4 sep 2010 (UTC) :De acuerdo... ¿que pokémon te pongo ? :D. :--[[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'Mm... ¿si?']] 02:13 4 sep 2010 (UTC) :Vaya no pusiste el enlace a mi user D: al icon de groudon--[[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'Mm... ¿si?']] 03:32 4 sep 2010 (UTC) PD: ya solucione eso ;D. Torneo Feroz Inscribete en el torneo feroz,hay muy buenos premios.Que lo disfrutes--cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף soy el reversor...¿O no te acuerdas? 11:32 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ok adrian 00:48 5 sep 2010 (UTC) si lo se estoy consiente de que no se pueden usar legendarios por eso estoy entrenando otros pokemon para el torneo pero creo que te falto poner en la lista a regigiasadrian 00:57 5 sep 2010 (UTC) are mi mejor esfuerzo hola henmanuel :) Mas o menos volvi... la verdad no volvi del todo, eso lo veremos despues...algun dia piensas pasarte por mi chat? Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 19:57 5 sep 2010 (UTC) pasa y yo te hago member Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 20:03 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Graxias ^^ Gracias por ser el primero en darme una bienvenida, obvio ke me gustaria ser tu amigo, en esta Wikia a todos los considero como mi "Familia Virtual" xD, que te valla super bien en tu vida, un saludo: Zeledi Hey yuo Hola, feo que ultimamente has puede en el Torneo Liga PKMN lo de regla de no ubers en la imagen del pokemon, pero...lo que está ahi no es el pokemon con el que participarán, es su favorito ¬¬ Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? Inscríbete! 02:29 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Celebi-Uber??? de donde aca? Debo informarte que Celebi, al ser legendario, no lo clasifica como Uber... Celebi posee una suma de sus Stats bases = 600 lo que le califica como pokemon normal y legal ante las reglas Standar, en este caso Celebi no rompe ninguna regla que contenga estas mismas... no veo motivo de calificarlo como Uber y que un Kiogre, que alguien puso arriba, no lo califiquen como Uber, siendo que este si lo es... te invito a que veas los pokes que son Ubers, Celebi no se encuentra en ellos. Un fuerte abrazo: Zeledi! XD Perdón , no era feo, era " veo" y modera tu lenguaje que yo soy hermoso Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? Inscríbete! 02:33 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Problemas Bien pero mejor dicelo a Pacobombaler principalmente el esta poniendo esas categorias de ante mano q yo , de mi parte vi q no estaba en Rojo la categoria y entonces a considere valida haci es la historia XD ¿todo claro? , y saludos Enmanuel.[[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'Mm... ¿si?']] 18:47 7 sep 2010 (UTC) : Es "tian" no trian .__.' XD. [[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'Mm... ¿si?']] 18:52 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Re:Uber Se actualizará cuando se confirme todo. <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 14:22 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Re:Plantilla Archivo:Tick_verde.svg.pngHecho. <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 14:26 9 sep 2010 (UTC) 2000 ediciones ¡Enhorabuena, llegaste a las 2000! Felicidades, sigue así y si puedes sigue innovando tus conocimientos y métodos de edición. Saludos. --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 16:15 12 sep 2010 (UTC) RE La pregunta era: Hoka te voy a hacer una entrevista para mi programa 1) ¿Que usuario de esta wikia te cae mejor? 2)¿Que estrategia usas en combate? 3)¿Cual es tu pokemon mas usado en un combate? 4)¿Que pokemon usarias en un combate contra Elvicho007 (disc. · contr.)? 5)¿Cual es tu racha de combates ganados(seguidos en batallas wi-fi)? La respuesta es: 1)Mmm... me caen bien más de uno, son: DarkRayoX, Pokemon shiny, MASTER POKEMON, Carlos96 y Elvicho007 2) ¿Estrategia? Depende del Pokémon, no os la revelaré. 3) Rayquaza, al que llamo "El Rayo Verde". 4) No lo se, tengo que mirar su equipo. 5) Nunca he ganado, lo máximo que he hecho fue 4-6, contra DarkRayoX, aunque he hecho pocos combates. Niko ~¿Qué quieres?~¡Comments!~¡Pikachu te espera!~¡Participa! 17:10 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Felicidades ;) <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 20:11 12 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! Mi hermano me mandó un SMS diciéndome que alcanzaste las 2,000 ediciones. ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! Tu amigo, te escribe desde lo alto del Big ben <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 14:55 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Vaya quinta generación Por si no había quedado claro, la entrada de mi blog no estaba escrita en serio, sino en tono humorístico.--Felikis-Reclamaciones 15:10 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Apoyo Hola, M.P, mira, hay un problema, hay algunos artículos copiados, obviamente de Wikidex, por lo que pido a ustedes, lo reversores que nos brinden un poco de su apoyo, primero, si ven alguna copia, poner la plantilla correspondiente, de Wikidex. Y también poner Categoría:De Wikidex. Y por favor, quitar las partes plagiadas. Consideraré su apoyo en esto. Saludos. --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 21:33 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Amigo Me gustaria ser tu amigo. Yo amo a piplup y sus evoluciones pero me caes bien. Juan Carlos Brito Perozo 00:15 21 sep 2010 (UTC) CHECHECHECHE, DE UNA EN UNA A las preguntas: Te hare un entrevista para mi programa: 1)Sinceramente,que opinas de Alvarodarkray 2)Cual crees que es el mejor legendario? 3)Cual crees que es el peor legendario? 4)Entre todos los legendarios(execto tu favorito) cual usuarias en un combate? 5)Que opinas a cerca del pokemon legendario Groudon? Yo respondo: 1)Alvarodarkray, es muy amigo mio, aunque se pase un poco con lo de el spam y todo eso, es buena persona. Siempre me hace reir. 2)El mejor legendario...diria Arceus pero como es la tipica respuesta, dire que es Zekrom ;D. 3)El peor...sinceramente, creo que el peor es Shaymin Forma Tierra. 4)Usaria a Kyofre, pues es la o_ia¡¡ 5)Groudon es bueno, puede mejorar los ataques tipo fuego con su habilidad, y si hay algun poke tipo agua, le mata con un Rayo Solar, lo que me preocupa de el es que es bastante lento. -- 13:10 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Descuida, por motivos de estudio, no me puedo conectar de seguido, este fin de semana la valolaré. <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 16:54 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Hola ¿Y porque no usas una discusión de artículo para probar tu firma ¬¬ ?--Felikis-Reclamaciones 20:29 22 sep 2010 (UTC) nooo perdon nunca masgrandiosarceus contestame a mi pokegear 21:14 22 sep 2010 (UTC) ewe La verdad no tengo ninguna duda se que esto no es como wikidex Italia♥ 16:48 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Amigos Hola MasterPokemon quiero que seamos amigos y gracias por darme tu opinion de mi 2da entrada en mi bloc. Sin mas que decir: Juan Carlos Brito Perozo 00:38 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Estado y Pokemon Master soy del estado Zulia en Venezuela. Ah y se me olvido decirte que me agregaras como Piplup.Juan Carlos Brito Perozo 14:36 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: COMO!? No es porque me lo haya dicho Vicho, NO, si no porque nadie para de decir que no me merezco mi poder y todo ese rollo. Si no me lo merezco no me mereceria nada de esta Wiki. Vale me quedo pero... ya nadie me vera con poderes. [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] ~ [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'en P.C.A']] 14:27 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Entrevista Bueno, siendo me amigo, te concederé una entrevista, ojo, sin previa communicación a mi secretaria y pago adelantado. 1)Que opinas de Zeledi (disc. · contr.)? Creo que es un gran User, tiene una novela genial y es un gran luchador. 2)Que opinas de ESTA wiki? Opino qe es genial, yo soy relaTIVAMENTE NUEVO ACÁ,PERO ME SIENTO MUY BIEN . 3)que opinas de los reversores? Que SOMOS geniales 4)que opinas de los asistentes? Pues , no se, jamás me he cruzado con uno (??) 5)Que opinas de los Administradores? Son cools RE: *Bienvenido a PKMN De verdad gracasi !! =) Pues me gustaria saber un par de cosas: *Que es eso de los gimnasios y como se consiguen las medallas ?? *Una plantilla paraa poner mi equipo pokemon otra para poner mi informacion ? *Y la ultima como hacer unas firmas tan guapas como las tuyas !! =) Estas son y muchas gracias !!! =) D€r€k 20:02 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Eres feo Vamos, tienes qe pasar a Vainilla, tu puedes!na xD , enserio,de ti depende el curso del universo Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 22:37 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Nop, yo soy hermoso xD, jejej,oye, si que te haz ahuevado mientras no estaba, HAZ ESAS MALDITAS 3 EDICIONES YA! '''Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 00:58 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Genial!!!! '''Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 01:22 1 oct 2010 (UTC) '''Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 01:22 1 oct 2010 (UTC) El hermoso yo dice:Joder ¿enserio lo lograste? '''Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? 'No me clickees!!! 01:08 1 oct 2010 (UTC)